Technical Field
The following description relates to aspects of a printer, a method, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium for printing images on a long print medium while conveying the print medium.
Related Art
A printer has been known that is configured to print an image on a long print medium while conveying the print medium in a conveyance direction along a conveyance path. In the printer, if print data for a subsequent sheet is in a printable state when printing of a current sheet has been completed, printing on the subsequent sheet is continuously performed. Meanwhile, if the print data for the subsequent sheet is not in a printable state when printing of the current sheet has been completed, a trailing end of the current sheet is conveyed to a cutting position on the conveyance path, and the current sheet is cut off. Then, a leading end of a continuous sheet is conveyed to a print start position on the conveyance path.
In the known printer, when a plurality of pages are sequentially printed on the print medium being conveyed, the conveyance and the printing of the print medium are interrupted at a particular timing. For instance, when a cut target portion of a printed page reaches the cutting position on the conveyance path, the conveyance and the printing of the print medium are interrupted, and the cut target portion is cut. Thereafter, the conveyance and the printing of the print medium are resumed. Further, for instance, when an amount of print data stored in a print buffer is less than a necessary data amount (i.e., in the case of shortage of print data), the conveyance and the printing of the print medium are interrupted, and the printer is brought into a standby state while receiving and storing print data until the amount of print data stored in the print buffer becomes equal to or more than the necessary data amount. Then, when the amount of print data stored in the print buffer has become equal to or more than the necessary data amount, the conveyance and the printing of the medium are resumed.